


What's Broken Can Be Fixed

by Pjf_bts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjf_bts/pseuds/Pjf_bts
Summary: (Percy Jackson and Avengers fanfic)Persephone Jackson (Fempercy) is broken. The war with Gaea is over but the rest of the seven is dead. Now Shield is looking for her and send the avengers in. But how does Thor and Clint seem to know her? Why do they seem to be in love?





	1. The Song

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own anything but the plot.

(Jane doesn't exist in this story sorry. All rights got to Rick Riordan and Marvel.)

 

Chapter 1 The Song

Clint's POV:  
"I want you to bring someone in",said Director Fury. 

"Why do you need us. I mean who could possibly be that dangerous that you need the avengers to get him",Tony said.  
"Her", Fury said.  
"You want us to go get a girl",Tony said.  
"Her name is Persephone Jackson", Fury said. At the mention of that name my head snapped up so did Thor's.  
"On it. Now where is she", Tony said.  
At a cliff above water.  
Third person POV:  
As we approached the cliff we heard singing. It was entrancing. They moved closer and saw their target. She was still singing...  
You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
And they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
As she sang her words started to break as if she was going to cry.  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I just wanna see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
She stopped suddenly and said"I know your there and if you want me your going to have to get me."  
Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for... Then she jumped off the cliff. "No", all of the avengers yelled except Clint and Thor. They ran over and saw her still falling then into the water. As they were about to go down to see if they could find her body they saw up come up and swim to shore


	2. Finding Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers try to find Persephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything but the plot.

**Persephone's POV:**

 

I jumped off the cliff and dived into the water. I knew that if I jumped I would be fine. As I reached the water I dived in with a huge splash. I swam towards the shore and got out completely dry. I knew they would try and find me so I am going to camp and say goodbye to my friends and also my mom which would be my last stop. So I started on my way to camp.

 

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** _** Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _

 

**_At Camp Halfblood_ **

 

At camp I was greeted by my best friend Annabeth.

"Hey Percy I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow"she said. 

"I came to say goodbye because I am being hunted by the mortals"I said.

"But you can't go what if something bad happens when you're away"she said.

"I will always come back if camp is in danger. Tell everyone goodbye for me" I said.

"OK I will. Be careful seedweed brain" I said.

"Always"I said then hugged her goodbye. Then I left and headed to my mom. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _Line Break_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Mom I'm home"I said. 

"Percy you hungry"my mom said.

"No I came to say goodbye. Mom somebody is after me and I don't want to see anybody I love get hurt"I said.

_**Third Person POV:** _

 

The avengers watched as she talked to her mom and then leave after grabbing a backpack. "Let's get her"Natasha said. We tried to sneak up on her but she turned around with a sword in her hand.

"Clint? Thor? What are you doing here?"Percy said.

"We need you to come with us"Clint said.

"I can't believe my boyfriend and the person I consider my brother are trying to capture me. Thor and Clint you know why I can't do that. I have to protect those who I care most about." Percy said.

 

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be"Clint said. Then he shot a tranquilizer dart in her neck. She then started to fall but Thor catches her. Then fly's towards Avengers tower with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	3. You Are Really Brave Or Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave or crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the plot.

**_ Third Person POV: _ **

The avengers minus Thor and Clint were confused at how she knew them."She is going to kill us. Better say our goodbyes now", Clint said. 

 

~~~~~~~LineBreak~~~~~

 

 

"Why are you so scared of a girl?"

"You would be too if you knew the amount of power she holds."

"I don't see the danger in her."

"Look she's waking up".

She looked at Thor and Clint and said "You have a death wish don't you".

 

 

_**AN:**_  
_**Sorry it's short but you guys deserve an update. I will try to update longer chapters.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment


	4. Restrained

_**3rd Person** _

_**"**_ You have exactly 1 minute to explain why you captured me or else", Persephone said.

"Or else what, your going to throw a tantrum", Stark said.

"I wouldn't antagonize her stark",Clint said. 

"She doesn't even look like she would hurt a fly", Natasha said.

"If Will knew you restrained me or if your father knew. How do you think they will react. I mean a son of Apollo restraining a daughter of Poseidon. Who would of thought" she said. She said all of that with a glare that made them all flinch back.

"MY FRIENDS MAY I HAVE A WORD ALONE WITH HER", Thor shouted.

"Alright geez no need to shout point break," Tony said. With that they all left the room and leaving Thor with a pissed off girlfriend. As soon as they left Thor hurried over to unrestrain her. Just as he was about to she broke out herself and slapped Thor so hard the others had heard it in the other room.

"Listen I'm sorry but can you just answer a few of their questions please my love", Thor said.

"I'm so pissed at you right now. You dont see me for like a few months and only stop by to get me token into questioning. I'll answer a few questions only if i can talk to the one in an american flag" she said.On the other side of the two way mirror everyone looked shocked at what just happened.

"Well Steve it seems she wants to talk to you," said Clint.

 

** _Steve's POV_ **

 

 

I was shocked for two reasons.

1.) She didn't know who I am and

2.) Because She wanted to tell me something and not Thor or Clint.

As I was lost in thought I vaguely heard Thor coming out of the room. " -eve, Steve, STEVE", I heard Natasha and shook my head to focus better.

"Sorry what were you saying", I asked.

"Go in and get the answers we need out of her", Natasha said. I said okay and started to head to the room with Persephone in it. As I walked in I mentally prepared myself to interrogate her.

"Ask me anything you want to know, I'll answer it honestly", she said. So I sat down and she also sat down and opened my mouth to ask the first question.


	5. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But this story is orginally posted on wattpad.

3rd Person POV:  
"What is your full name?", Steve asked. She looked at him as if she wasn't expecting that question. "Why did you ask that?", Persephone asked. The avengers in the other room asked the same exact thing but then figured Steve had a plan. After all he is the star spangled man with a plan. "What did you expect me to ask? Are you a terrorist? You are innocent until proven guilty at least in my eyes." Steve responded. She looked at him in a different light as soon as he finished. "My name is Persephone Aphrodite Artemis Jackson", she said. All of a suddened the room tempeture dropped and Persephone flew into a wall as if she was thrown. All of the avengers including Director Fury ran into the room. Then two people appeared in the middle. One they recognized as Loki. Persephone was getting up when they both picked her up and slammed her into the wall. "Tartarus. What do you want and who the hell are you?", she asked when she pointed at Loki. "I am Loki and we came to either offer you a position in our ranks or you can die right now" he said with a sneer. The avengers all had their weapons pointing at Loki and Tartarus but didn't act in fear of hiring Persephone. "I would rather die then join you", Persephone said. "So be it but first watch them die first ", Loki and Tartarus said together.

**Author's Note:**

> Your opinion matters to me. Comment please.


End file.
